I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting data in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In a wireless communication system, a Node B may communicate with one or more user equipments (UEs). A UE may have one or more flows, which may have different delay requirements. Furthermore, the UE may have limited transmit power and may observe different channel conditions over time. It may be desirable to transmit data for all of the flows in a manner to achieve good performance given the limited transmit power and the time varying channel conditions.